


Master of hounds

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Scarification, Scars, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не считал себя маньяком. Он не считал себя сталкером. Он вообще не считал, что ведёт себя хоть в какой-то мере странно. Он не нарушал закон. Или, по крайней мере, не знал такого закона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of hounds

     Он не считал себя маньяком. Он не считал себя сталкером. Он вообще не считал, что ведёт себя хоть в какой-то мере странно. Он не нарушал закон. Или, по крайней мере, не знал такого закона.  
  


*******

  
  
      Первое во что он, можно сказать, влюбился не было внешностью.  
  
      Возможно, потому что он сначала почуял _его_ , возможно, потому что эта красота не была тем, во что можно было влюбиться с первого взгляда.  
  
       _Он_ не был красив. _Его_ хотели, но по другим причинам.  
  
      Никто даже не задумывался понюхать _его_.  
  
      Запах.  
  
      Вот что привлекло его в первую очередь. _Он_ пах каждый раз по-разному. Помойкой, кровью, трупами. Итальянским рестораном, больницей, дорогим деревом. Иногда дешёвым растворимым кофе, и по  _его_ выражению лица с лёгкостью можно было определить, что _он_ никогда бы не притронулся к такому, а значит лишь находился рядом с человеком, который пил это, пропитался этим мерзким ароматом.  
  
       _Хочу, чтобы_ ты  _пропах мною._  
  
      Но за этими запахами, разнообразными и непохожими друг на друга, был ещё один. Будто _его_ истинный. Вероятно, так оно и было. Неопределяемый, несравнимый ни с чем, он увлекал. Этому запаху не было аналогов, поэтому его владелец, сначала безликий человек из толпы, превратился в  _него_.  
  
      Да, имени, казалось, не требовалось.  
  


*******

  
  
      В ту встречу, когда Джон решил подойти совсем близко, _он_ пах бессонницей. Липкой и омерзительной. Но Джон остановился. Вдохнул странный аромат. _Он_ выглядел… Абсолютно бодрым. Бежал за кем-то, пальто едва поспевало. Даже на секунду не задумавшись о последствиях, Джон скрутил в захвате _его_ пробегающую мимо цель. Повод для знакомства или гражданский долг? Приблизительно посередине.  
  
      Джон разрывался между желанием впечатлить _его_ и тем, чтобы не показать своих намерений. Знал, что такие как он не нравятся обычным людям, что его посчитают опасным. Но почему-то его не забыли, им не пренебрегли. Его заботливо-насмешливо расспросили, и Джон даже подумал, что _он_ , новый Бог, красуется перед потрёпанным калекой.  
  
      И тогда он решил действовать.  
  


*******

  
  
      Голый и начисто вымытый, _он_ зафиксирован в колодках. У Джона не было много времени на обдумывание, поэтому приходилось действовать, импровизируя на ходу. Руки и голова не дадут сбежать, но он знал, что _он_ гений и может придумать способ убежать. Даже с помощью ног. Нужно было отнять и их. Наматывая круги вокруг божества и священного духа, Джон подумал о том, что можно просто привязать голени к чему-то приподнятому. Он оглянулся по сторонам, в этом на удивление сухом подвале было много разных предметов. А вот и высокий барный стул, даже не из этого столетия, деревянный, однако крепкий. Поставил его позади _него_ на расстоянии полутора метров, поднял ноги бога в отключке и крепко-накрепко привязал верёвкой к стулу, который не смотря на изрядный вес, мог не выдержать силы. Джон принёс стопку тяжёлых автомобильных аккумуляторов, засунул их между ножками, обмотал ещё одной верёвкой, надёжно прикрепляя к стулу. Теперь всё так. Всё почти так. Костёр уже догорал, что и было необходимо ему. Не зажарить, нет, лишь заставить попотеть.  
  
      Джон отошёл на шаг назад, закрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то был уже не инженером. Он был поклонником.  
  
      Приблизился, протёр _его_ лицо тканью, смоченной в воде. _Он_ приходил в себя постепенно. Открыл глаза, оглянулся, удивлённо подняв обе брови, что польстило Джону. Затем нахмурился, сглотнул и спросил:  
  
      — Афганистан или Ирак?  
  
      Поклонник только тепло улыбнулся. Он знал, что его бог умный, но не собирался говорить с  _ним_. Это было бы совершенно неправильно. Хотя Джону этого хотелось. Мотнув головой, он подтолкнул жаркие угли так, чтобы они располагались точно под _его_ животом. Он взглянул в  _его_ глаза, окончательно понял, что разговора не получится. Джон видел как в глазах с ошеломительной скоростью двигались шестерёнки. Но мобильник далеко, тело надёжно зафиксировано. Единственный способ уйти из этой комнаты — это Джон.  
  
      — Я могу предложить тебе что-то такое, что станет моим пропуском отсюда?  
  
      Вот что ему нравилось в  _нём_ , так это эта самая серьёзность. _Он_ не шутил, не обманывал, не хотел вывертеться нечестно. Только разум, справедливость и торжество логики. Джон был очарован. И отошёл от собственного же фундаментального правила.  
  
      — Мне нужен твой запах. Твой истинный запах. Ты понимаешь?  
  
      — Да. Надеюсь, ты не будешь меня варить? — нервно усмехнулся _он_.  
  
      — Нет, конечно, нет. Я хочу видеть тебя живым настолько долго, насколько это только возможно. Но запах не даётся другому человеку в руки легко. Это будет больно, прости, — ответил на непонимающий взгляд Джон.  
  
       _Он_ должен понять, думал он, просто обязан, иначе всё бесполезно.  
  
      — Я не смогу приглушить боль, но обещаю, что отпущу тебя живым.  
  
      — Мне хватит и этого. Приступай, — с интересом замирает _он_.  
  
      Джон знает, что должен поразить и никак иначе.  
  
      Кожа уже начинает потеть, мелкие капли собираются в крупные, скоро начнут падать вниз. Пахнет потом. Не отягощённый другими ароматами, _он_ прекрасен. Терпкий запах страха и безумного любопытства. _Ему_ , действительно, интересно. Джон удивлён, но не подаёт вида. Наклоняется близко-близко к  _его_ спине, _его_ гладкой спине, под кожей перекатываются мускулы. Даже здесь есть пот. Джон аккуратно протирает чистой хлопковой тряпицей кожу несколько раз. Прежде чем можно будет выжать её нужно совершить еще много протираний, но он никуда не спешит. Собирает драгоценную влагу везде, даже там, где _он_ удивлённо закашливается. Бережно выжимает пот в керамическую миску с норвежскими мотивами. Потом достаёт из сумки колбу для забора крови. Одну из.  
  
      В первый раз он берёт кровь из сгиба правого локтя. Вытаскивает иглу, не протирает укол спиртом, оставляет, чтобы кровь медленно, но верно вытекала и ослабляла _его_. Бог не спрашивает, только терпеливо переносит всё, что делает с ним Джон. Мне жаль, с грустью думает Джон, мне очень жаль. Проколов кожу в тринадцати местах, он откладывает последнюю колбу. Достаёт острый армейский нож. Ещё не поздно заменить его скальпелем, не менее острым, но Джон не способен.  
  
      Первый надрез около уха, в том местечке, где обычно целуют. Изогнутая линия, потом три ровные линии. Теперь на коже, сочащейся кровью, проступает надпись: «SH»  
  
      Второй надрез на лодыжке, поближе к венам. Снова две буквы. Джон зорко следит за состоянием. Пот попадает в раны, он шипит от боли, малой пока, но боли.  
  
      Третий, четвёртый и пятый надрезы располагаются на поясе, спереди и сзади. _Он_ начинает еле слышно, но беспрерывно стонать, мышцы подрагивают. Разум понемногу отключает, включается первейший инстинкт — инстинкт самосохранения. _Он_ суматошно двигается, пытаясь ослабить верёвки, но напрасно. На запястьях и шее появляются красные пятна от трения и ударов об дерево. Стоны всё громче, но бессвязней.  
  
      После пятого надреза Джон приступает за самое главное. Слово за словом он вырисовывает фразу, которая засела у него в голове и не даёт покоя. Спина большая, надпись он располагает от лопатки до лопатки. Шрифту он учился больше полугода, начал сразу после первой встречи с  _ним_ , в тот раз он не подошёл близко, только вдыхал потрясающий запах с безопасного расстояния.  
  


всё то  
что  
казался  
невозможным  
будет  
и останется  
каким

  
отбросьте  
он  
ни  
бы

невероятным  
ответом

  
  
      Джон с гордостью смотрит на предложение.  
  


_Отбросьте все невозможное; то, что останется — и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался._

  
  
      Он льёт на раны специальную жидкость. _Он_ кричит от боли, молит о пощаде, опускается в глазах Джона, но он понимает, что бог находится в человеческой оболочке, поэтому не может до конца быть богом. От этого у Джона болят скулы и голова. Ему неимоверно жаль _его_.  
  
      Он льёт жидкость. _Его_ крик захлёбывается, остаётся лишь животный рёв нестерпимой боли. Джон уже видит, что шрамы останутся. Свести их можно будет лишь пересадкой кожи. Но из головы невозможно будет убрать его присутствие.  
  
      Джон шепчет в самое ухо нежно и почти мурлыкая:  
  
      — Я теперь всегда буду с тобой, понял?  
  
      Он собирает вещи, стирает отпечатки пальцев и уходит. Через несколько часов он отправит смс некому «Лестрейду почти не идиоту» с точным адресом на удивление сухого подвала. _Он_ видел и запомнил его лицо. Но не станет сообщать в полицию и даже брату. _Он_ как всегда захочет найти сам.  
  
      Джон будет ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> Слова для вдохновения:  
> Stalker (англ.) — 1) охотник, ловчий; 2) упорный преследователь.  
> Master of hounds (англ.) — ловчий.  
> Hound (англ.) — 1) ~ down — выловить, разыскать, 2) ~ out — изгонять, выгонять с позором.


End file.
